Snapshots of Equestria
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: A series of oneshots featuring everyone's favorite ponies.
1. High Flyers with the CMCs

**My Little Pony: Highs and Lows**

**By Hordak's Pupil**

**Apple Bloom**

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked Scootaloo as she made the final adjustments on her invention. She had been working on it all week long borrowing parts from Twilight, Dr. Whooves, and Rarity. She explained that we are sure to get our cutie marks as daredevils not to mention break the record for fastest ponies.

"Trust me I've watched Twilight and the doctor work on this stuff all the time," she gets out a remote control and presses a button. "To glory!" faster than a parasprite can fly we take off into the wild blue yonder. "This is awesome!"

**Rainbow Dash**

"The squirt is going to be so surprised," I said looking at the Wonderbolts tickets I won. Scootaloo was sad that she was sick and couldn't have her birthday party at school. "She is going to...," I look up and see the three fillies racing into the air. "Hang on," I zoom into the air trying to catch up with them . "Stay togeth...," they crash into a window, "hang on...," I follow them inside Twi's home where they landed.

"What in Equestria is going on?" she races up the stairs to see what happened. The fillies look up getting their bearings before looking at their flanks to find nothing. "Is this why you borrowed all that stuff from and doctor to do some crazy stuff.

"Um...," Twilight glared at them as I helped them up. "We saw it in the latest issue of _Extreme Pony_?" Sweetie Belle said as conjuring a copy of the magazine. Twilight told them it was stupid of them to do this, "we know now," I noticed Scootaloo winced as she got up.

"That's not good," I went over to her, "it looks like you a broke a bone," the little filly gulped nervously looking between me and her injured wing. "Don't worry, Dr. Stable will be able to...," before I can finish she races down the steps as fast as she could.

"What's wrong with her?" Twi asked confused, something me told me there was more than just a busted wing at stake. I follow her down the stairs hoping to catch up with her.

**Scootaloo**

"I can't believe this is happening again," I said finally making it to my house. They're going ship me off to some other family far away from Ponyville. "Maybe I can say Silver Spoon knocked me down the steps and...," the sound of knocking at the door made my heart stop. "Uh...just a second," I said gently placing a blanket over my back to hide my injury.

"Hey kiddo, I wanted to see if everything is okay," Rainbow said as she came into the room. "I know why you ran away," she looked up at me. "You're afraid if someone finds out you hurt yourself again the foster care program will ship you away." I nod slowly, my 'caregiver' told me that if I ended up banged up I'd be sent to some other family.

"They already said if I get one more broken bone I can kiss Ponyville goodbye," she gently placed around me and pulled me close to her. She told me that she wouldn't let anything happen to me. "But Dr. Stable will have to report to the injuries to them," She nodded but explained that she will tell will the agency it was accident and make sure I stay here. "Thank you Rainbow," I snuggled up to her as she gently stroked my good side with her wing.

"Common let's get you fixed up," Rainbow said as we trotted out of the house and towards Ponyvillie Hospital.


	2. Egg Coloring with Twilight and CMCs

**Egg Coloring**

**Spike**

"Why can't we start now?" I asked Twilight as she set up the coloring stations. She glares at me and reminds we have to wait for the others to show up so she can instruct them on how to color and decorate the eggs. "Everypony knows how to do this already and besides I want my eggs to be a surprise," I said looking at my bag of jewels if this doesn't impress Rarity I don't know what will.

"We don't know that egg coloring is a Canterlot tradition and not all ponies celebrate the spring sunrise with egg coloring," I sighed and looked at cups filled with all kinds of color. They were your normal red, blue, yellow, green, and purple but there was another cup. This one was looked like it was filled with a liquid metal. "I see you've noticed Princess Celestia's shimmer dye." I looked in amazement the princess never gives away the recipe for it let alone anypony doing it when she is not here. "Cadence taught me how to make when I was a foal," wow I can't wait to see it.

I look up at the clock, "I thought you said for everypony to be here at noon," it was now 12:15. Twi looked up and started to get worried. It wasn't like the others to be so late.

**Applejack**

"Do you like our decorating?" Apple Bloom asked as she, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle showed me how they dyed the baby chickens different colors not to mention nearly everything else on the farm. "We're sure to get our cute marks for decorating," the three beamed with pride. It certainly was unusual but that wasn't my concern. Rarity is going to have a fit when she sees you like this, I rounded up the three and led them upstairs to clean them up.

"All right you three into the tub," I said lifting them into the warm water. Scootaloo moans complaining that they were going to get clean when they were done. "How pray tell were you going to do that?" she says they were going to dive into the lake to wash off the paint. Mayor Mare would love that to see her nice clean lake turned rainbow colored by three fillies. "What about those poor chickens you 'improved,'" Sweetie Belle shows me a bottle of paint. "Flim Flam brothers washable paint. Cleans off in seconds...," this isn't going to be easy.

"We're old enough now we don't need help taking a bath," my sister whines. I remind her what happened the last time she decided to take a bath by herself. Sweet Apple Acres was turned into water park and we were mopping up water for weeks. I told them that I would feel better if I supervised them. "All right," she said as I started to wash their manes.

**Twilight**

"Almost everyone is here," Spike said excited as Rainbow Dash walked into the kitchen. "Can we please start now?" he looked down at his bag of jewels he brought. I am sure Applejack has a good reason for being late and I could fill her in later. I nod watching the little dragon get ready to make eggs.

Fluttershy takes out some crayons; she explains that when she was little she used to write on the egg before dyeing them. "You can write whatever you want to on it," she says drawing something one and dipping into some blue dye. "See, it's a bunny."

"I'll take one," Spike takes one and starts writing down something. I try to see what he was doing, "do you mind? the nerve of some ponies," sometimes I worry about him. he takes dips it into the green dye and places some gems on it. "A work of art," he started making googly eyes at Rarity who smiled and took the egg. "What do you think I wrote it for you?"

"Oh spike you are such a darling," she nuzzles spike who blushes, I will have to talk to him after this is done.

**Sweetie Belle**

"Now stay here you three while I go get some towels," Applejack said walking out of the room once she was gone we started to splashing around in the water.

"You know what this bath needs," Scootaloo said taking out a bottle she was hiding, "bubbles!" the label 'Flim Flam brothers super duper bath bubbles. A world of bubbly fun for bath time.' She opens the bottle and pours out the soap stirring it up with her wings.

"Aren't you supposed to only put a bit in?" Apple Bloom asks nervously Scootaloo says that it's more fun with more bubbles. Soon the tub is filled with bubbles. The pegasus dives down into the suds and comes out with a beard on her chin. "You look like that one unicorn Twilight always talks about," I go down into bubbles next.

"You look like Discord," Scootaloo says laughing as I resurface, "try to transformation spell," I close my eye and focus on trying to make a pony out of the bubbles. I see something starting to form. We all wait in anticipation as an imp like creature comes out of the water. "What is that?" we try to catch it but it slips away and escapes. "I have a bad feeling about this!" 

**Rainbow Dash**

"What do you think about this Tank pretty sweet huh," I showed the green speckled egg to my pet. He just looked at and nuzzled up against me. Twilight comes over and smile saying it was very beautiful but she has something special that will make it stand out.

"This is a special dye, it's Princess Celestia's own special formula. I was lucky enough to have Princess Cadence tell me how to make it," she take an egg and dips it in the dye. "Now for a little magic," her horn glows as she lifts the egg out and starts change colors. "The red symbolizes the red flowers and the blue is the...," the door swings open and strange creature comes rushing in.

"Water Water Water!" it shouted it in dove into one the cups spalashing dye all over the table. It splashes back up and now there are two of them. I ask Twilight what is it. She is not and goes to look it up in a book but before she can open it the thing splashes dye all over it.

"ALL RIGHT THAT IS IT!" she stamps her hoof on the floor, "No one damages my books," she casts a magical net and tries to catch it but it slips away. "Come here you whatever you are you," it splashes into another cup getting dye on everypony.

"MY FUR!" Rarity cries out as red splotches make her look she's sick, "No pony ruins my fur and gets away with it," she takes an empty jar and tries to sneak up on it. It laughs as it dives into another cup. "AHHHHH," the white unicorn faints as yellow dye pours down on her mane. "This is the worst possible thing ever!"

**Scootaloo**

"Applejack did seem too mad about what happened," I tell my friends as they glare. "Well maybe Flim and Flam will tell Big Mac what's in that bubble mix so he can fix it," Sweetie glares at me according to her unicorns never reveal their secrets. "How would you know you don't have any secrets- except...," she places a hoof over my mouth telling me not to say anything about that or else.

"Come on you two, we need to...," a bright flash can be seen in the direction of Twilight's house where she was teaching everypony to dye eggs. "That is not a good sign...,"


	3. Trading

**Trading**

**Dr. Whooves**

"Now careful with that Derpy," I told my companion as she helped me get set up. I had needed to get rid of something from my previous adventures and what better way than to go to the Rainbow Falls Trader Exchange.

"Don't worry Doctor I can handle it," the pegasus says carrying the box of items to our booth. "You have a lot of neat stuff," she rummages through it. "Look a mask for Nightmare Night," she took an old robot head. "Help me try it on," she accidently drops it on the floor turning it on.

"Destroy all carbon based lifeforms," it spews out, honestly this hunk of junk can be quite annoying. "Must destro...," I shut it off sighing in relief. I hope you get turned into scrap metal. I place it on the table along with some other things and wait for the ponies to come.

Roseluck walks up and asks what I have, "well I have all sorts of neat things," I take out a hypercube, "this cube can hold an infinite amount of matter. Perfect for spring cleaning," she smiles and ask she I will trade it for a pear..."A what?" she places the fruit on the table. "AHHH GET IT AWAY FROM ME DERPY HELP ME!" I call out as the pegasus tackles me to the ground.

"Don't worry I'll save you," she says smiling helping me up, "Sorry Doc my bad," I tell her it's okay. "Do you mind if I go see what everyone is selling. I tell that will be fine and to have fun. She thanks me and goes off to see what the other ponies are doing.

**Trixie**

"What do you mean you won't trade two magic jewels for that jar," the vendor says he has plenty of magic jewels and only one magic jar. "Well these are two special gems I used them to defeat a powerful wizard and...," he tells me that paint is chipped on one of them. "Ridic..." I look down and see he's right. "The Great and Powerful Trixie will return with something of value." 

I sit down on a nearby bench looking at my 'gems' when I get my hooves on the pony who told they were magic I will turn him into a toad. "I told you for the last time I will not trade these plans for two golden horseshoes," it was that doctor pony the one who lives in the blue house. He is arguing with Thunderlane about something. 

"Ah come on Doctor, these are solid gold," the pegasus pleads, "this one is signed by Spitfire herself during her rookie year. You can't tell me you're un impressed," The doctor shakes his head saying that these are plans for creating your own robot army and way more popular than a pompous pony's old shoes.

"Did you say army?" I teleport to his booth interested in what he has. The Doctor nods his head saying he stole them from an evil king ages ago. "Tell Trixie what you do you want for it," he says it has to be rare and unique. "Trixie will be right back," I tell him racing off I have to get those plans.

**Derpy**

"I'm not sure Derpy," Twilight said looking at my box of muffins, "I really have no use for a dozen muffins," I frowned about to walk away when she looked over them again, "How about I give you this cookbook for two snozberry muffins," I smile and hand her the muffins. She gives me the book and tells me to have a good day,

The doctor is going to be so happy he's wanted this book for a long time, "Thank you Princess Twilight," the purple mare blushes and says just call her Twilight, "Okay," I walk off with my newest trade. "Now where to find the...," I hear music and nearby and follow it.

"Hurry Hurry Hurry! Step right up and see the greatest marvel of ponykind," a voice said it was those Flim Flam brothers. "You will never see an item like this in your entire life," Flam says excited, "you there miss, you shall be the first to witness this modern miracle."

He pushes me onto the stage, "I real...," they say it will only take moment. Flim brings out some kind of device. They call it Flim Flam Super Duper Dehydrator. They take my book and place in the machine. "My book," The press a lever causing it to make noise. A few moment s later a phial of powder comes out.

"That's right you can move your items easy peasy and all it takes is a few bits," Flim said as I walked away sadly. The Doctor is going to be so mad at me.

**Twilight**

"Thank you come again," I said waving to the pony who left as Trixie, out of breath and exhausted, teleported to the front of the line. "Trixie? are you okay?" I ask her as he pants trying to speak. I give a glass of water.

"Thank...you...," she gulps it down and grabs me by the scruff of my neck, "Sparkle you have to help me," she pleads as I help her out and asks what's wrong. "Dr. Whooves has plans for a robot army and I need something important to trade," okay now I am confused, "you play Pokepony?" I nod slowly, "and you have been collecting since the beginning and have almost every card," I feel my heart stop as I realize what she wants.

"Forget it Trixie I am not giving my golden pikahorse card signed by the actress who does her voice for the movies," She screams at me to please give it to her as she wants her own robot army. After hearing putting up with her for three minutes I agree to it if she promises to shut up. She nods as I take it out of its holder and hands to her. "You better hurry it's almost sundown," she teleports away, "you're welcome!" I shout rolling my eyes.

**Dr. Whooves**

"I'm sorry Button, I can't trade you my time shifter for a copy of the Legend of Mareda," I tell him as looks at me sadly. "Time travel is too dangerous and besides the power core is unstable and if used would bathe Equestria in so much radiation we would glow brighter than the sun," the colt walks away as Trixie teleports in front of me.

"Doctor...I...have...," she slapped a card on the table. It was one of those of Pokepony cards. "It's an ultra rare pikahorse golden card signed by the actress who plays her in the movies. There are only 3 in all of Equestria," I examine it she is right but I tell her it's too late, "wha...," it's sundown and I have to close up. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screams to the heavens as I start to pack my things.

"Now where is Derpy," I see the mare walk toward me with a sad face. "What's wrong," she shows a phial of powder. It was originally a book she was going to give to me but the Flim Flam brothers tricked her and turned into dust. "I thought they were banned two years ago from here?" I tell not the worry.

I pour the powder on the stand and pour a drop of water into it. Within a microsecond the powder transforms into a book a again. "Doctor you're a genius," she hugs me tight. I tell it was simple. I tell her I could use some help getting my stuff packed up. "You got it doc!"


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home**

**Twilight Sparkle**

"This place is amazing!" Spike said running down the hall looking at all the rooms. I must admit that this place is nice but it's missing something.

The memory is still embedded in my mind, in one nanosecond Tirek had destroyed all that I held dear four years of memories turned to ash. "My...home," the words stuck in my throat as I looked up at the monster. Part of me wanted to curl up and cry in that moment but I had to be strong and I had to defeat him.

"Twilight are you okay?" a voice asked snapping me to the present. It was Spike his eyes were full of worry. I said I was fine and just tired after the battle. I slowly walked into an empty room and collapsed on the floor hoping for this to be a nightmare.

**Spike**

I looked into the room and saw Twi passed out on the floor. This battle had taken so much out of her. "There has to be something I can do help," I walk down the stairs to the kitchen to snack on some jewels. "I think I saw jewel cake in the frid...," the door opens revealing Discord eating an oat burger.

"I hope you don't mind my visit," the draconequus came out of the fridge, "I just wanted to see how Twilight is doing?" I sighed and said not too good; she was tired and needed to rest. "I understand I was worried about her?" that took me aback his tone was one of concern without hint of his trickiness. "I had managed to salvage something from the library," he produced a small book bound in beautiful white leather. "It's not much but I thought she would like to have it."

I flipped through the pages, it was a photo album, "where did you find this," Discord mentioned he found it near amongst the rubble. A flood of memories came back as I looked at a picture of me and Twi on our first day in Ponyville. Discord mentioned that he was amazed that she defeated Nightmare Moon. "She didn't do alone. Everyone helped." 

"You know that is something I admire about her. Even in the darkest of times you have stood together and never give up. It's a trait that few ponies have," I nodded Twilight is one of a kind and my best friend. "Tell Twilight that I hope she feels better," the hybrid said as he vanished leaving only the book

**Twilight Sparkle**

I walked down a large hallway, "hello is any pony here?" I heard a voice grumbling something about a machine not working, "Who is there?" I felt a presence behind me. I turn around and see a pony with gray fur and white main. He was wearing a black suit with white had a hourglass on his flank. There was something about him that reminded me about Dr. Whooves. "Are you a realtive of Dr. Whooves?" I asked him curiously.

"You could say that," he said, "I am his ancestor in a way. You young lady must be Twilight Sparkle," I was taken back that he knew my name. "Princess Luna has told me about you," Luna has mentioned me to him I never knew I was that important. "she said you are a powerful alicorn and has defended Equestria time and time again," I gave a brief smile, "what's wrong my dear?" he asked seeing my distress. 

"It's just that I lost my home in the battle with Tirek. Everything I know and love turned to...," he places a hoof on my mouth and tells me it's going to be okay. "How is it going to be okay?" he asks me if I still have the memories with me. That's a silly question of course I do.

"Then Tirek has not stolen everything from you. Yes, the physical place is destroyed that memories remain," he looked to the distance as if thinking of his own past. I was about to ask him if he's all right when he started to glow. "No not now not now," I ask him what's happening. "I am going to change and you will awaken, " he started to gallop up as some magic lifted him off the ground and light flooded the area.

"DOCTOR!" I start up looking around finding myself in my castle. Was all I saw a dream, but it seemed so real," I get out of bed and walk down the steps to find Spike in the kitchen reading a book. "Hey Spike what are you looking at?" he says it's a book that Discord managed to salvage from Golden Oaks. It was filled with pictures of me and my friends.

Looking at the book reminded of what the doctor had said. Yes the building is no more but the memories of those I care about will never die. Tirek may had taken my house but he will he never take away my home.


End file.
